Ripping Time
by UMMX
Summary: android 18 loves gohan, but he doesn't know about her YET! M/MA YOU HAVE TO ADULT TO READ 18


**Ripped the time**

**Chi-chi was on her way to the store to buy some food for her husband goku. She was happy as the day she was married, she continue to hmm to herself thinking about her night with goku. As she turns around the corner she see an sign. "Win an Ticket get free food!" Chi-chi scream out in her head unknown that she had also read it out loud. As Chi-Chi enter into the store she was greeted by an women with blond hair with green sky blue eyes. "Hello would like an ticket?" The blond women smiles as she goes to the ticket holder.**

**Chi-Chi looks at the ticket and give it nice long pull, and waits for her numbers. As she waits an sexy blue hair girl exits form the back room. "BULMA!" Chi-chi scream, as she runs up to her... "SORRY! I think you have me for the wrong person... I called Bra..." Chi-Chi looks the girl up and down and see so much of bulma in this women. Just then "WE HAVE AN WINNER!" Chi-chi jumps up and looks to see her numbers are an match. Chi-Chi jumps for joy and grabs most of the food in the store, and runs out screaming thanks.**

"**So Bra what do you think of Sexy young Chi-chi?" The blond women smiles as she pulls out capsule and starts to walk to back exit. "She cute I would love to jam my hot rod down that super tunnel." Bra speaks as she follows the young blond as her eyes look at her super tight ass. "Will let head back to the base, I'm sure the show will start soon." As Bra exits form the back door and hits and switch as the building transform into an capsule. **

**Few hours later**

**Bra and the blond women where back in there base as the screen flash on to show an naked chi-chi and goku kissing. "It seem the show has just started as Bra strips her clothes and and grabs onto and wire that connect to the TV and plugs the other end onto her cock. "I cannot wait to fell this bad boy work!" Bra sits in her love sit with her leg wide spread as she drips form both ends. "Well I hope you enjoy the show, I'm sure Pan and Marron will be happy about this..." Bra power-level jumps as she give the blond girl the finger "DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Bra feels the machine start to work as she covers her mouth and moans in silence. "Sorry Bra, she might not be the same, but I'm sure she'll love you the same. If not we can force her too." The blond women smiles as she exits the room, as moans could be heard coming form the TV room. "18! DONT You want to STAY!" Bra calls out form the room... "No I only want to be with the man I love..." 18 reaches for the door to her room, and pulls the keys out of her pocket and enters. 18 makes her way to her bed and rips all of her clothes off. It was no nice, clean, hot way, she just rip them apart as pieces flown all across room. "I misses you..." As 18 lays down on the bed, she reaches for an picture frame. Tears begin to trip form her face as her vision becomes weaker she passes out, not before saying one name "Gohan".**

**2 Years later**

**Android 18 was sitting in front of the TV watching Chi-chi change Gohan diaper, but 18 was not happy about that. Her eyes where seeing red, her mother had blood running form it... Bra seat there pray that she would be spared form the women Ragtime. Android 18 had Bra by-the-cock and was squeezing hard as she watch Chi-Chi touch her man. Just when Chi-Chi put Gohan on the bed and walk way. That's when she let go of Bra hard on penis, Bra smile and did the one thing all great man have done she ran.**

**18 smile as she pull out and giant computer, and began to scan Gohan power level. "Let see how much stronger you are baby." 18 hand more at the speed of light and does an full body check and smiles at the screen. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" 18 laughs as the test result finish coming onto the screen. 18 continue laugh as she read it over and over again. **

**Outside the cave Bra heard 18 laugh from all the way down in the village. Bra's eyes go wide with fear and decide to go out with an bang. She grabs an pink/purple hair women and slam her against the wall and rapes her right then and there. She would never found out that head raped one of the most fear women of the Future Red Ribbon army.**

**2 Years later**

**Bra and 18 are seen again in there cave watching TV and they have just finished watching the Death of Goku. "It seem goku was strong enough to beat Raditz heheh HAHAHAHAHAH!" Bra just give 18 and look that said we already knew that... "It seem weird, Goku was not at his best... It like something was holding him back...It like he was doing something all night..." Android 18 smiles and laughs even harder... "It must be the sex drugs form 20 Min's ago... He must have fuck chi-chi to death last night..." That was all she was able to get out as she laugh some more. Bra just smile and corrects her. "Don't you two years ago? It may feel like 20 Min's but for him it must have been an hard 2 years..." That's when both women laugh as the can see goku fuck chi-chi for 2 years none stop.... "OKAY OKAY! Maybe it was to much for his body now, but goku is a power house." Both women smile and think of goku have sex with his house. "I see... OH... Looks like Piccolo is going to take Gohan now...." 18 smiles and gets up... "It time for the fun to start."**

**Bra smiles with an evil grin jumping off the bed and grabs her pills. "Well it time for me to go see my mom..." Bra give 18 an more evil smile then before causing the windows in the room to brake. "Are you sure you want to do this I can make someone else do it..." 18 looks at the blue snake before her. "NO! I WILL DO MY JOB SO PLEASE STOP IT!" Bra screams at her best friend. "Okay I understand... But do you hate me for what I did to you?" Bra walks over and give 18 and hug and whisper something into the women s ear. Android 18 eyes go wide with shock and before she could say anything Bra runs out the cave and fly's to WEST-City. 18 smiles and promise to herself that she would fix her mistake. With her new mind she fly's to Northern Sea board. **

**Capsule Cooperation **

**A young and sex women blue hair enter into the front door of the C.C building. "I see it not to bad but let me add an few touch to it, and it will be a okay." The young women makes her way to the front disk. Slowly she plans out her attack waiting for the right time to attack. "Hello and welcome to C.C HQ how can I help you?" The young woman behind the disk has nice brown hair and shiny golden eyes. "Um... Is bulma here? I need to ask her some DNA Fusion question..." The brown hair girl smiles. "She in lab 32 in the back... Just go around the corner and take an left, then an right, then walk straight for about 5 Min's then turn left. You should see an big sign on the door."**

**Bra just smiles at the girl as she nod's her head and makes her way to the office. But as she was about to go she turns around and gives it one last look. "He he might as well she cute..."**

**10 Min's**

**Bra final stops at the door make lab 32... the first thing she did was take out all new make up kit and clean herself up. She to make sure Bulma falls into her sexual dreams. Bra slowly walks up to the door and with an quick shade of hand knocks on the door. "COME IN!" Bulma voice could be heard form inside the room. Bra quickly pushes the door open and walks into to see... bulma wearing nothing but an sexy combat boots with whip in her hand. "Well well well look whom we have here... Women trying to look like me? Or are you me form some weird Time-line.... Or maybe your not me at all, but some clone monster...."**

**Bra smiles slow and makes her to back to the door, but is stop the sound of moaning. "SHIT!" Bra cries out as she slows turn to see the screen behind bulma flashing of picture of her masturbating through her live. Bra eyes go wide with shock as she covers her hand over her face trying to hide her fear. "O MY!" Bulma cries out and before bra knows it she feels to hands on her penis... "NOOOO!" Bulma smiles at her new toy and pulls with great force. "Why don't we have are self an nice long talk..." Bulma pulls on the young girls dick as an back wall open's up to show Queen sides bed, with blue sheets, and around the bed are blue dido in different shapes and sizes. "NOO! NOT LIKE THIS!" Bra try'ss to remove Bulma hands but her penisbetrayss her... "Nope, I saw what you did to my Helpers out side the office. I want it so I'm going to get it..." Bra eyes look down on to the floor and she hopes she can save this mission. "I see will I guest it okay, I mean I hope you take good care of my loves child..." Bulma looks at her with strange look. "Tell me about it as I fuck your lights out..." Bulma calls out as he pushes Bra onto the bed... **

"**Okay But, are you sure you can handle my cock? I mean it has cause many couples to brake up..." Bulma smiles and give her the biggest nod ever just before she pounces onto the bed.**

**Unknown Area..**

**Android 18 makes her way to Gero scerct lab 1. To make sure that she is not detected she is walking, listening to some music on the radio in her pocket. Also to not to get busted she is wearing ki bracelet that changes her hair to purple jazz color and to top it all off she has tan skin.**

"**Soon Gohan I will be with you soon..."**

**2 months later...**

**Laughing could be heard form inside an cave and it was going on for 10 Min's Of course Bra wasn't laughing nope, it was 18 she was pointing and laughing... "I see I see so HAHAH how did it feel? HAHAHAHAHAH I was wondering what keep you so long..." 18 falls over the table and points at what used to be Bra great penis... "WILL YOU SHIT IT!" Bra screams as she turns her head. "O COME ON YOU WHERE THERE FOR 2 MONTHS!" 18 tries to pick herself off the ground but she see Bra little penis, and starts to laugh again. "She...rea...lly.... fuck...you...dry..." 18 speak barley as she holds her guts... It was rare to see Bra Princess of the sayain fuck dryer then an camel in the desert sun. "It looks like your out of the game... I think you should …. give up sex and live like an girl now..." **

**Bra stands up and walks to her bedroom before she speaks "YOU'LL THE ONE THAT GIVE ME HIS DICK!" 18 continues to laugh as she smiles at the weak women... "I KNOW, BUT IT FUNNY! YOU CANNOT GET ME HAVE HIS KIDS BUT YOUR MOM CAN!" Bra runs into her room and slam the door. As she can heard 18 laugh again, but this time she could also hear the joy behind it. "I know 18 you give me his dick to have his kids but my sex drive is not at his level, but you know what... I'm glad to have be able to give the world his kids before his semen was gone." As Bra finishes talking to herself she climbs onto the bed and goes to sleep.**

**Outside the door**

"**I know Bra you give Bulma and few other women on the planet an great gift. I know fucking bulma took all of it out of you, but.... Thank you... I'm glad we met in the time stream... I promise to share him with you...my Gohan..." Then 18 walks away not hearing Bra replay of thanks.**

**The next day.**

**Bra awakens to the sound of dripping in her bed sheet... "UM....What! WHAT!" Bra jumps up and through the covers off the bed to show that it cover in pisses and cum.... "18!" Bra jumps out of bed and runs into the cave living-room. "COME ON NOW!" Just as she was about to blow an hole in the wall the phone rings. "HELLO!" Bra answers with super speed and waits for the voice on the other end. "IT ME CUMMSOLOTS! I was going to wake you up but you where moaning in your bed like an mad women so I left you get some food." Bra eyes turn girl light green, as her hair, turn spiky yellow. "BITCH!" Bra scream into the phone hoping to scare the she devil. "clam down and go take an show... Today is the day we train Gohan... We need eat up and to have the home made beans we made. Gohan has been alone for two months and, we need to kick his ass into shape. Don't forget to bring the power bands to keep your power hidden. We don't want to change to much... Like fucking someone mom for almost 4 weeks straight as the phone goes dead." Bra just nods her head and was about to leave when she hard the last part. "BITCH!" Bra walks into the shower room and gets ready.**

**2 Hours later**

**Two women are watching there target with hungry eyes. "Can I punish him with my cock?" The blue eye women shakes her head no, but they jump down to met there meat.**

**Gohan was minding his own busy as he was pr-action he's punches and kicks when the sound of voice called out to him. "HELLO! HELLO! SEXY!" Gohan jump to see the most hottest thing in his left two have dress women where standing behind him. One was wearing and all blue swimsuit, with blue hair and bluest eyes. The second one was wearing an all black outfit with, black hoody, with black pants and to top it off black metal shoes. "HELLO HELLO" Both girls call out to him. "HMM Are you talking to me?" Gohan asks looking around the empty field. "YES DO YOU SEE AN SEXY BOYS AROUND!" Both girls speak again at the same time. "Um I training so is there anything I can help you with?" Both girl grin and wink at Gohan causing him to be through off his game. "Training you say? Are you an fighter?" The blue hair vixen say. "YAP I GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Both girls just giggle... "Really well we are fighter also want to have an nice and hot spare?" Gohan look at both girls and felt danger...but before he could say anything he felt an knee to his face. Moment later Gohan jumps up to see both girls smile at him. **

"**OKAY LET SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" Gohan charges at them with full speed, not noticing the bracelet on his arm. **

**30 Min's later**

"**DAM YOU STAND STILL!" Gohan attacks both girls again kick at both of them as they dodge his attacks. Gohan charges at blue scarlet and does roundhouse kick to her side but misses as turn under his kick rolls to side. He then fires and ki blast at Blond women as she kicks the blast away. Gohan was hoping for that as he takes his sword and tries to stab the women in the lower pants area. Just as he was about to strike, she moves 3in up just as the sword went under her vagina. "NO!" The blond women takes her hand back slap Gohan across the field.**

**Gohan raise up to one knee to see the Blond women red in the face. "I almost had you!" Both women smile and give themselves an quick wink. "Okay Gohan, now that you almost hit me we are not going to take it easy on you... I hope you understand..." Gohan got up and ready himself for the attack but what next he was not ready for. As the blond women took off her hoody and flash Gohan her goods. It was all it took KO the young sayian.**

**It took the young sayian an few Min's to wake up, but once he was up he wish he had stay down. Gohan was beaten into an bloody messes and hope the gods would save him. But he was lucky the the gods might have not hear him, but the goddess themselves did and with the beans they had he was up and around with Min's For the rest of the evening Gohan was train like and working machine in an car factory. No brakes, no stop, no sleep, no resting, and Defeater no pee brakes. It was one of the worst night in his live, but for some reason he was happy.**

**For the next 2 months they train Gohan in screct, but all good thinking must end. It was time for Piccolo to come back, and it was time for them to say goodbye. Gohan never did learn there names all they would say was "I am goddess and this Bluebell" That was last time he would see them for an long time, but they would keep watching him until it was time of the fusion.**

**5 months later**

**Bra was standing next to Bulma as she was holding her beautiful baby boy in her arms. "What do you want to call her Rab?" Bra smile at her baby but knew it was not her child the dick belong to her love and she just chose the women, but she did have an idea. I mean you don't fuck for almost 2 month straight and not come up with an name. "I was thinking about Uzumaki Brief..." Bulma face turns 3 shades of red... "I see... I guest you notice it then..." Bra smile and nod... "Your wet already, but if we did it again it would be my child not his..." Bulma smile and nods... "Well I guess your going to be going back to your time right?" Bra looks at her with an look of shut it. "Never mind you never told me whom you really are, but it seem you really want to have his child in this world. Well I ever met this great man." Bra thinks about tell, but she might give her an clue. "You will be his first kiss...I got to go now..." As she opens the window and flies away.**

**Bulma smiles and looks at her baby. He has beauty blue eyes and his hair is also perfect sky blue, the most beauty blue in all the world. **

**Back at the cave**

"**So how the baby?" 18 smiles as she see Bra enter the cave door and smiles at her. "He's doing find! HE IS GOING TO BE FIND!" 18 smiles and nods her head, as she picks herself off the ground. "It time we go, We will be back in few years, but it will only feel like seconds to them." 18 makes her way to the exits and pulls out an capsule and throws it onto the ground. "We need to leave Bra..." As she feel bra ki raise... "Bra don't be stupid we have to leave the machine need to recharged." Bra powers go up higher, but before the young blue hair can do anything she is knockout by 18 secret punch. **

"**I'm sorry Bra...but we cannot stay any longer..." As the capsule finally makes it proofing noise it show and golden yellow ship with 6 rocket ports on the side. On the side of the ship it said "Hope 1... I misses you my old friend" as 18 picks up Bra and throws her into the ship, and then jumps in herself. "Goodbye Gohan.... I will be back soon...I...I...need you" and with that the ship disappears not return until after the cell games, but only one would be coming back this time, and her name would be Android 18, lover, friend, mother, and Saver of the Planet earth, but she really didn't care about the last one. The only thing she care for was Gohan, and this time she would save him for the dragons.**

**Epilogue Story Zero Zero one finish.**

**Epilogue Story Zero Zero Sayain Saga starts now...**


End file.
